The subject invention relates to a holding element formed of plastic and having a holding zone which holds an associated part, and further including a fastening zone for connection to a support.
As state of the art there is a known holding element designed, for example, for the holding of pipe or cable. In this known design, the holding zone partly encloses the pipe or cable and is then pressed by its associated fastening zone, into an opening in a support, see, for example, (U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,092, British Patent No. 3,213,500, or French Patent No. 1,401,899). A necessary condition for this type of fastening is that the openings in the support must be located and sized within a very narrow tolerance range when, for example, the location of the part to be held also allows for only a slight range of tolerance. With greater tolerances these prior constructions do not produce a perfect connection between the part to be held and the support.
Contrasted with this prior design, the present invention attacks the problem of designing a holding element of the kind mentioned so that, in a simple way, even rather great tolerances ranges may be covered.